Eight
by TGHall
Summary: Post A. Spencer hosts a christmas dinner but there are only eight places set. Emison.


**A/N: A quick little Emison one shot to get back into the swing of things. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars. **

_It was the last day before winter break and the four of them were sitting at their usual table at lunch swapping christmas plans. _

_"__We should do dinner at mine," Spencer offered. _

_"__That would be so great." Emily gushed her eyes already lighting up over her favourite holiday. _

_"__What are we talking about?" Alison asked as she approached the others and took a seat. _

_Things were still strained between the five of them but they were getting better. Slowly. _

_"__Christmas plans," Aria answered around a mouthful of her lunch. _

_"__Can I bring Caleb?" Hanna asked. _

_"__Of course," Spencer waved dismissively as if it wasn't even a question. "Everyone needs to bring their partner, just us and our loved ones," Spencer stated firmly. _

_No one caught Alison's brief look of pain before she concealed it as Spencer turned to her. _

_"__Ali you can help me set up right?" Spencer asked. _

_Alison nodded not trusting her voice. _

"There's only eight chairs," Alison muttered pointing at the elaborate dining table in the Hastings home.

Spencer, who was bent precariously across the perfect set, adjusting a serving dish, lifted her head to meet Alison's eyes but Alison was still staring at the table. Was that tears in her eyes?

"Yes," Spencer answered.

The word hung between them. Spencer staring in confusion at the table seating, momentarily worried she had forgotten something, an underlying hesitation came with her answer as though her elaborate table seating wouldn't meet Alison's high standards. She hated that she still cared so much for Alison's approval.

"Well good then," Alison tried for dismissive but as she turned her head away Spencer caught sight of the single tear that escaped Alison's cold blue eyes and rolled down her perfect cheek, before she hastily wiped it away.

"Ali what's wrong?" Spencer moved around the table to her friend.

"Nothing," Alison waved her away as though bothered by her concern.

A younger Spencer would have rolled her eyes and left Alison to her own problems but after everything they had been through, everything they had suffered and pulled each other through the last thing Spencer would do is ignore a friend in need.

"Ali you can tell me," Spencer assured placing a gentle hand on Alison's shoulder, she tried to ignore how Alison still flinched at physical contact.

She was better than she used to be, after the dollhouse and jail Alison could barely stand to be touched by anyone, except Emily. She wouldn't let go of Emily. For two weeks she followed the brunette everywhere. Until finally Emily had snapped about feeling smothered and pressured and they'd fought. Hard. But with some gentle coercion, thinly veiled threats and a little bit of bribery from the others that'd talk through everything. Finally.

"If everyones bringing they're partners it has to be nine not eight," Alison whispered.

Oh god. They hadn't talked through everything. Spencer just managed to stop herself from slapping a hand against her own forehead, these two were ridiculous.

It was almost an exact replica of their earlier relationship only this time Alison was the little lost puppy and Emily couldn't face her feelings. What to do with these, idiots, Spencer mused to herself.

"Its eight."

Alison slumped a little. Toeing her heels into the fancy carpet as she stared at the floor. She looked so lost.

Before Spencer could complete her reassurance the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas!" Cheered everyone from the door.

Aria gave Spencer a deep hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ezra a step behind Aria also pulled Spencer into a hug. She gladly returned it, trying to fight the comment on the tip of her tongue about their horrible bright green and red matching sweaters.

Hanna bounded in dragging a smily Caleb behind her, stopping only to throw her arms around Spencer's neck, chatting about how nice the house looked and of course how hideous Aria and Ezra's sweaters were, ignoring Aria's indignant shrieks. Spencer thanked her, tried not to agree with the fashion conscious blonde and stepped aside to usher them all into the living room.

As she went to shut the door a hand shot out to grab it.

"Please don't break my hand for christmas," Toby joked.

Spencer pulled open the front door with a smile and melted into the kiss he pressed against her lips.

"Did you bring me a present?" she asked coyly, looping her hands around his neck.

Toby raised an eyebrow as he drew her into his arms.

"Maybe, but it's not a family friendly present," he murmured stealing another longer, deeper kiss.

Spencer was so caught up in his arms and his lips that she didn't hear the throat clear behind them, it wasn't until a not so subtle shove to her arm that she registered other people were still in her house.

She opened her eyes slowly as she pulled away from Toby's lips, he chased her for a second stealing one last kiss before he too pulled away.

Spencer smiled at him brightly and he returned it full force.

"As lovely as this is. I am freezing." Emily complained from behind the happy couple.

"Em I'm so sorry," Toby gushed, reluctantly disentangling himself from Spencer as he turned back to his friend. She was weighed down by carefully wrapped presents and Toby gallantly took several before her precarious pile toppled.

"Bring enough presents, Em?" Spencer teased as she held the door open for the other two.

"Hopefully." Emily grinned, christmas was her favourite holiday and she would not be brought down on today of all days. Toby and Emily positioned the pile of presents on the coffee table.

"Looks like everyone's arrived," Alison commented as she stepped into the entrance hall.

Emily tried to hide her confusion and hurt when Alison wouldn't meet her eye but rather stared at Spencer as she spoke.

"I should get out of your hair," Alison stated, grabbing her coat from the coat rack.

Toby titled his head in confusion as Emily just stared.

"Its christmas," Emily sounded as though someone had just cancelled christmas. "This is our christmas dinner as a family."

"Yes and that is why I am going," Alison retorted.

"I don't-"

"Alison you can't leave," Spencer stated, crossing her arms as though this was final.

"I can and I will. I refuse to be humiliated, you told me it was for the four of you and your partners you asked me over earlier to help you set up. I did that and now I am leaving. Enjoy your dinner." Alison hastily threw on her coat, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Alison what are you talking about?" Spencer was beyond confused.

"That table is set for _eight_!" Alison shrieked.

Spencer, Toby and Emily stared at her blankly and Alison tried to keep her frustration in check. It wouldn't do to blow up at them now, she just needed to get home were she could grieve in her cold lonely house.

"Alison you're going to have to spell it out for us because this doesn't make any sense eight is-"

"Eight doesn't include me." Alison answered turning away, she couldn't say this to their faces. "Eight is Aria, Ezra, Toby, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Emily's _girlfriend _I don't fit in eight and I was never going to fit in eight. If you wanted to invite me it would have been ten places, Spencer."

"But you're not seeing-" Spencer's excuse was cut short.

"How do you know? How do you know I'm not seeing someone? You never ask, none of you do, I get how are you's out of politeness but no one has actually cared enough to-"

"Ali."

With one soft plea Emily stopped Alison diatribe sharp.

Spencer and Toby wordless left the room after a subtle nod from Emily.

Alison refused to turn back to the others but a gentle hand on her shoulder turned her to face the one person she'd craved for so long. Emily's face just as beautiful as ever was pulled into a sad smile. Her brown eyes soft and imploring as they met Alison's blue.

"You misunderstood, Ali. And its only just occurred to me that no one actually formally invited you," Emily soothed.

Alison tried to sniffle discreetly.

"It doesn't-"

"Of course it matters. You matter. To all of us." Emily assured.

Alison tried to look down again, Emily's gaze of unwavering devotion was too much right now. But a firm hand on her chin titled her eyes back to Emily's.

"Eight is the perfect amount," Emily held Alison's gaze as she spoke and grabbed her arms as the blonde tried to run out the door again. "No, Ali. Listen. Eight is perfect because eight is Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Me and You."

"Me and you?" Alison asked, hating that her voice cracked with hope.

"You and me." Emily answered with a smile that lit up her eyes. "I told Spencer we only needed eight because-"

Emily took a step back from Alison but the blonde was quicker and grasped for her jacket, digging her fingers into the fabric unwilling to let this intimate moment end.

"Hey, it's ok I'm not going anywhere I just need to grab your present," Emily assured as she gently pried Alison's hands from her jacket. As she pulled them away she dropped a quick kiss to Alison's fingertips and smiled at Alison's shocked breath.

Emily strode over to her gifts and rummaged through them looking for the perfect one. She smiled happily as she found it and brought it back to the impatient blonde who was trying to appear unaffected by the gesture.

Emily presented the small box with a little shy shrug.

"It's not much but.." Emily shrugged again as Alison reverently opened the wrapping paper.

"Get in there Ali no need to be gentle," Emily teased and was relieved when Alison smiled and opened the present a little faster.

As the wrapping paper came free Alison found a jewellers box. She stared at it for a long moment before Emily gave her a nudge.

With a deep breath Alison opened the box and almost cried. Sitting on lovely white velvet was a sterling silver charm bracelet. It wasn't the most expensive piece of jewellery Alison had ever seen or owned but as she pulled it carefully from the box she could tell she would treasure this one forever.

The six charms all strategically placed for symmetry with several gaps for more to be added in later years glistened in the light as she inspected them. A mini replica of the eiffel tower, a mermaid, a christmas tree, a book, a simple love heart and a little ball of some kind. As she brought it closer Alison smiled, it wasn't a ball but rather a mini snow globe.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked softly.

Alison nodded trying to keep her tears at bay.

"What does it mean?" Alison asked after a long moment.

"What ever you want it to," Emily answered.

"I want it to mean forever."

Emily smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"I'd like that."

Alison handed the bracelet back to Emily, who took it with slight confusion and apprehension. Until Alison held out her wrist.

"Will you put it on for me, Em?"

A playful smirk grazed Alison's red lips and Emily couldn't help but mirror it as she clasped the bracelet to the blonde's wrist. When she was sure it was secure Emily brought the wrist to her lips and with her eyes locked with endless blue she placed a long, firm kiss to blonde's pulse point on the inside of her wrist.

"Are we ever going to eat?" Whined Hanna as she rounded the doorway. "What's taking so long?"

She took one look at the couple and backed out. Alison and Emily concealed their giggles as they heard her reenter the dining room.

"We're_ never_ going to get to eat, Emison are busy making up or out." Hanna grumbled to the others.

"We should probably get in there," Emily reminded Alison gently, though she seemed reluctant to leave their new found intimacy.

Alison nodded still not trusting her voice and followed Emily as the brunette turned towards the door.

"Wait," Alison croaked a hand on Emily's shoulder turned the brunette back to her.

Surer than she felt Alison drew Emily to her and into a gentle kiss. Emily smiled into the kiss and laughed giddily as Alison mirrored her mermaid with a smile of her own. They pulled away together and Alison opened her eyes first, Emily's lazy smile with her eyes still closed was too much to resist and the blonde pushed forward into a deeper kiss.

Emily met her full force, there was no aggression only passionate need. Soon enough Emily's tongue begged for entrance swiping along Alison's bottom lip. The blonde granted it with a desperate moan and Emily's tongue slide happily into the blonde's mouth.

"Alright we're glad you're back on track but dinner is getting cold," Spencer chimed from the doorway.

As the new couple pulled away from each other Spencer smirked widely.

"Come on," she goaded.

Alison thread her fingers with Emily's and let the brunette lead them to the table.

"Finally! I thought we were all going to starve," Hanna groaned.

Caleb patted his girlfriend's back in mock sympathy. Emily ignored her grumbling friend and guided Alison to the table as they reached two seats next to each other, one at the head and the other to the left, Emily pulled out the chair and Alison sat unable to keep the smile from her face as Emily pushed her chair in gently.

"Thats a lovely bracelet, Ali," Aria commented from the other end of the table as Emily took her own seat.

Alison smiled fondly at her friend and the bracelet.

"Em got it for me," Alison beamed.

"Yeah it took forever we had to go into the city like six times because they didn't have the- ow." Hanna complained rubbing at her shin.

Emily smiled sweetly across from her friend and drank from her water glass as though nothing had happened.

Alison placed a gentle hand on Emily's squeezing comfortingly.

"I love it," she assured the blushing brunette.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Spencer cut in gently as she raised her glass.

Everyone followed suit.

"You all mean so much to me and I couldn't be happy that I get to spend christmas with my favourite people, my family. So Merry Christmas to us." Spencer tipped her glass.

"Merry Christmas," everyone echoed and clinked glasses.

Hanna leaned into Caleb and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Toby followed suit leaning over the table to kiss Spencer gently. Aria smiled at Ezra as he swept her hair back gently and kissed her softly.

Alison tightened her grip on Emily's hand as the brunette's soulful brown eyes begged her to lean closer, she was powerless to resist and as she leant slightly forward, Emily's breath just ghosting across her lips Emily chuckled.

"I know you want to kiss me, Ali," Emily whispered with a teasing tone daring the blonde to close the distance between them.

Instead of answering Alison wrapped her other hand around Emily's neck and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss.

"Whoa. Get some, Ali," Hanna cheered.

Alison pulled away satisfied as Emily stayed bent slightly over the table her breath shallow and her eyes still closed. Alison watched amused as Emily came to, checking her friends discreetly as she shifted uneasily in her seat. When Emily finally caught her eye Alison could tell from the almost black pupils staring back at her, tonight was going to be a long night. She still hadn't given Emily her christmas present yet, at the thought Alison tried to suppress her devilish smirk.

_Merry Christmas indeed,_ she mused.


End file.
